Definitely
by dracoswife.nopejustdreaming
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger. She doesn't know about it. He doesn't know her true feelings towards him. What will happen when the unique Blaise Zabini decides to help Draco? Post- war. 7th year. Dramione. Rated M for lemon in 2nd chapter. It can be read without it, though. Prequel will be published soon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own a few things. Sadly, Harry Potter is not one of them. Even though I have every book and movie.

 **Definitely**

' Oh god she's so beautiful. Those caramel eyes and that chocolate brown curly hair…' thought Draco Malfoy, Head Boy of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, as he was eating his dinner in the Great Hall and sighed.

"Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco? "Blaise Zabini, his best friend, asked for something like the sixth time.

"Huh? What? Oh it's you. What do you want? Wait… when did you come in here?" said Draco after he woke up from his daydreaming.

"Nice to see you too, mate? I'm fine thanks for asking…However you are not okay… Are you thinking about a certain curly- haired, bookworm, muggleborn, Gryfindor- princess again?" he asked. It is true that even before the war Draco had always liked Hermione and he wasn't prejudiced against her "kind" at all. He was just afraid of his father and Voldemort. But, with Lucius and old-Voldie now gone, Draco is neither afraid of his real feelings nor betrothed to the pug- faced Pansy Parkinson.

"Am I that much obvious? I am sorry Blaise but after the war I cannot stop thinking about her and living with her without being able to tell her how I feel drives me insane…"

"Then why don't you just do something? Tell her, show her!"

"Are you nuts? She is gonna hex me to oblivion then back then again to oblivion"

"Nah, I don't think so. Haven't you seen the way she looks at you?"

"You know what? I'm gonna do it. Today…well, tonight since it's already dinner time. I'll tell her that I love her even if she kills me. So, if I don't make it back alive just know, Blaise, that you were a good friend" After he said that he made to leave but Blaise held him back.

"Wait, where are you going? You're just going to tell her? No preparation, no romance, no nothing?"

"Uh…"

"Shut up dude, I'll help you. We just have to keep her away from the dormitory for about an hour"

"Oh god, thanks Blaise. You really are a life saver. And don't worry about keeping her away. She always goes to the library for an hour after dinner."

" Okay then let's go, hurry up"

On the other side of the Great Hall, Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was dreaming about platinum blonde hair, blue- grey eyes and pale skin…

* * *

After 45 minutes Hermione was still in the library. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello Ronald, what are you doing in the library?" she asked.

" Uh… Hermione, look, please stop being mad at me at me. It's been almost 2 months since we broke up and you haven't uttered a single nice word to me."

"So? What do you want? Aren't you happy with Lav-Lav?" Hermione had found Ron cheating on her with Lavender. She had caught them while they were shagging like bunnies.

"No, Hermione, I want you back, I love you!"

"Well Ronald if you loved me you wouldn't cheat on me with her, just because I wanted and STILL want to wait for the right time to give up my virginity. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go to my dorm to sleep. Goodnight."

Little did she know that after she went to her common room there would be no sleep for her…

* * *

"Okay Drake, It's been an hour and you're ready. The potion will wear off in about 45 minutes. So now I'm leaving. Good luck man!" said Blaise

"Thanks again Blaise, for everything. I hope she'll like it. If she doesn't please bury me as far away from my father as possible."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

" I risked house points to get you that potion so _please_ don't screw up"

"I know and I'm grateful but she'll just kill me, then bring me somehow back, she'll tell Potty and Weasel, they'll beat me into a bloody pulp and then she's gonna kill me again."

"Hey Drake?"

"What?"

"Shut up" Blaise said and left.

* * *

On her way back to her dormitory Hermione saw a black- haired boy exiting it. Her heart fluttered because if a black- haired boy was coming out, then his blonde- haired best friend would still be inside! She knew that, because the portrait to their common room never let anyone else in, unless they were accompanied by either one of the Heads. And she wanted to see him, because after her confrontation with Ron she felt terrible and only he could make her feel better. Just by looking at him she felt better.

She didn't know why, or how, but ever after the war ended he was really nice to her and she liked it. She had been falling for him since then, even if she never said anything, because she was afraid that he would go back to being an evil, spoiled asshole. A voice woke her up from her daydreaming again. She tended to do that a lot, since Draco had shown her his sweet side. He hadn't called her a mudblood, bookworm, know- it- all, prude or anything else since the school year started.

"Granger"

"Zabini. Is Malfoy inside?"

"Yeah. He's waiting for you"

"Thanks Blaise! Wait! What do you mean…"

"Goodnight Hermione" he said wearing an evil grin.

After that she shrugged, muttered the password and got into the dormitory…

* * *

Upon entering the dormitory a smell of roses hit her nose and the candle-lit room blinded her. The sight in front of her was one to behold; There were rose petals on every flat surface, candles floating in the air about 2 inches above her head, all the furniture, but the sofa, which had rose petals on it, too, were gone, the fire in the fireplace was roaring and standing in the middle of the room was the most handsome Draco Malfoy she had ever seen; wearing black jeans, a white shirt with the first three buttons open (a/n; I didn't know what shoes he should be wearing, so imagine him with whatever pair you want), his hair messier than ever ( she had told him once that she preferred him with his hair messy. Since then he never slicked it back again), with a shy smile plastered on his face and his silver eyes watching her with anticipation. She thought he looked like the sex-god he was supposed to be.

After a good two minutes of just absorbing the view she spoke, nearly whispered: " Oh my… what is all that?" She was speechless.

"I have some things to tell you… care to sit?"

" Uh… o-o-okay?" she stuttered.

She sat on the couch and he sat next to her, with little space between them.

" Y-y-you sai-said you ha-had some things to tell me?" she stuttered again after a period of silence. He thought that she was very cute when she stuttered.

"Ah yes… um okay… here I go…uhhh…" Hermione thought that she saw him blush and she blushed too.

He continued; " … You see, Hermione since the third year when you hit me I have been head over hills in love with you." She blushed even more at that and held her breath while her heart almost broke out of her chest. (a/n ; I wrote hit, because in the book she slaps him but in the movie she punches him. I didn't want to show favoritism so you can imagine her doing whatever you prefer. Sorry about the interruption. Terrible moment, I know ;)

Again he started; "I know it didn't seem like it, because I always called you horrible names, but you should know that I am deeply sorry about every name. You should know that with my father being a deatheater, if he ever suspected that I ' didn't put the mu- mudbloods in their place' as he always said, he would have crucioed me to death. I was always a coward about standing up to him. I should have gone to Dumbledore since Voldemort's resurrection, but I was afraid. You possibly remember that at the Quidditch Word Cup I, pathetically, mind you, tried to protect you. Anyway, at the Yule Ball that same year I was so jealous when I saw Krum with you that I might have blackmailed him into leaving you" he smiled a little bit at that and then continued; " After that came the fight at the Department of Mysteries and you lot put my father to Azkaban. I know that I threatened Potter about it, but I should keep up the appearances because Voldemort was still alive. In fact, however, I was very thankful. At the time. And I say at the time, because about a week after we left for summer vacation, Voldemort came to the Malfoy Manor and resided there. He forced me to take the Dark Mark and kill…kill Dumbledore, because if I didn't succeed he would kill my parents. My father could rot in hell for all I cared, but I loved my mother and I couldn't let her die. Again I could have gone to our headmaster for protection and take my mother with me but I was too much of a coward even if I knew that there was no way that you would ever love me if I did that. So even if you don't believe me, that night at the Astronomy Tower I couldn't kill him, because of you. I kept seeing your beautiful face in front of me and I couldn't betray you like that. When Snape killed him I was kind of grateful because I kept telling myself that I didn't betray you. Even if Voldemort crucioed me for being a coward. How ironic is that? Well, anyway, when I saw you at Malfoy Manor along with Potter and Weasel… uh, sorry Weasley… I was devastated. So I tried to, again pathetically, protect you by not revealing your identities to Bellatrix. However, father remembered the characteristic Weasley hair and they recognized you, too. When you were hit by the cruciatus I wanted to Avada myself, but once again I was too much of a coward. So that night after your escape I cried myself to sleep and decided that when the time came I would fight with the right side. A few days later the final battle began and I helped Potter find and destroy the diadem and then saved you and then started battling the Deatheaters and I know that Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and other important members of the Order saw me, Blaise and Theo fighting them off. I think that Charlie and Bill Weasley saw me kill my father. I was very proud of myself about that. That's why I didn't go to Azkaban and that's when I knew I had a second chance to make it up to you and get you to like me. So I decided to come back to Hogwarts and finish my education. When I got my letter and Head Boy badge I came here to ask McGonagal why she gave me the position. She literally welcomed me with open arms and told me that she didn't hate me because even if I had made a lot of mistakes in the past, in the end I made the correct decision. Besides I had the second best marks after you and that I deserved it. She also told me that she was proud o f me. And I was again proud of myself, because a Gryffindor was proud of me and I hoped that another important Gryffindor would be proud of me. You. So after a brave decision I AGAIN became a coward and I couldn't tell you anything until today when Blaise made me drink some bravery potion that he stole from Slughorn and helped me prepare the common room to tell you that I love you." He stopped at that. She had tears in her eyes and an unreadable expression. He slid of the couch, bended on one knee, took her hand and said; "I want you like I've never wanted anything else in my life. **All** of you. I love the way you smile. I love those caramel eyes of yours that I can get lost in. I love it when you know everything and you want to prove it to the teachers. I love your brains. I find you incredibly sexy, especially after fifth year. So here I am, Hermione Jean Granger I love you and if you give me a chance I'll prove that I am not the git you met in first year and that I deserve your forgiveness. Hell I am not asking you to love me back, just to give me a chance to be your friend. Please say that you'll give me this chance, because I think that the bravery potion is almost gone and I'll go jump of this castle's highest tower if you reject me." He finished with glistening eyes. He thought that she looked like an angel the way the firelight reflected on her.

Hermione was speechless. And she stayed staring at him for a few very long moments. She didn't want him to be her friend. She loved him. So out of nowhere she held up both her hands and touched his beautiful face. She slid off the couch then pulled him into her and crashed her lips on his. At first he was astounded. Then when he understood what happened he responded to her kiss. Fireworks erupted in both of them at that moment. Before the kiss became too passionate she pulled away.

"I hope this was a good enough answer for you." She whispered while looking in his lust filled blue- grey orbs.

"Definitely" he whispered back.

He pulled her again into a soul heating kiss but she pulled away after a few moments. She still had her hands on his face. Before he registered what happened and felt disappointed she spoke;

" I forgave you the moment you saved me from the fiendfyre. I saw you kill your father. I've been proud of you since that day at the Manor, because even though I thought you hated us, you saved us. If it weren't for you we would all be dead. Harry and Ron both know it and stopped thinking you were a deatheater at that day even if after we got out of the Room of Requirements Ron started accusing you of being a deatheater. I don't believe that you are a coward. You were just mislead. You did some really brave things back in the war. Don't tell anyone but I think that you are way braver than Neville who is a Gryffindor. You are braver than most Gryffindors. I also don't care about a tattoo on your arm." She stopped at that. She took her hands off his face and caught his left arm and rolled up his sleeve to see his Dark Mark. She didn't flinch when she saw it, but touched it and caressed his skin. He didn't want her to see it, but he felt immobilized and mesmerized by what he was hearing. Then, while she still caressed his left arm with one hand, she took her other one and put it back on his face. She continued: "I know it might sound weird but I think it's a nice tattoo. Don't get me wrong I hate it's purpose along with it's creator. I just think it's a nice design. To tell you the truth had Voldemort's face not been like that I would say that the man had style. But that is irrelevant. I've been falling for you since the end of the deatheater trials. I didn't want to give myself to Ron because you had captured my heart. I wanted to break it off with him since then and when he cheated on me with Lavender I finally found my chance. I pretended feeling betrayed, even though I didn't feel anything, so that neither Harry, nor Ron would suspect that I was falling for their "enemy". And if I wasn't already in love with you by then, I definitely am now. So, I love you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't want to be your friend" And she stopped speaking and again pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Again he didn't respond immediately but when he understood what was happening he caressed her lips with his tongue like asking for entrance and she gladly accepted. They kissed like that for at least 5 minutes. They couldn't stop. Not even for breath. They just tried to inhale and exhale from their noses. But having found her Gryffindor courage, Hermione pulled away and told him what he would never except to hear from her;

" I want to give myself to you" she said while blushing furiously.

"What? What do you mean? N-now? Here?" That day was full of surprises.

" Don't get me wrong Draco but you are really slow today" She said while smiling. Then she said; " I always wanted to give my virginity to the man I loved. I didn't love Ron. He was just a silly crush. Now I feel the difference between you and Ron. I love you. And I want to do it now, because I wanted it to be romantic. And of course not here. It would really be perfect and the most romantic thing I ever felt if you became my knight in shining armor and carried me to yours or my room, so that you can make love to me." She said while smiling her brightest smile and blushing furiously.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently put her on his king- sized bed. The moonlight was shining on her face and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He locked his door and lied next to her.

" Are you sure about this?" he asked while stroking her cheek.

"Definitely" She answered and he was the happiest man alive.

Author's Note: Hey people around the world! This was my first story so please be gentle! Do you want me to write a second chapter with the sex scene and morning after? Do you want a Prequel and a Sequel of this story? Should I make other stories? Please rate and review! Thank you!

Kisses xoxoxo

Draco's wife


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

 **Previously** ; " Are you sure about this?" he asked while stroking her cheek.

"Definitely" She answered and he was the happiest man alive.

WARNING SEX SCENE FOLLOWING. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN!

* * *

He kissed her sweetly. In the beginning it was just a simple kiss. But quickly it became an earth- shattering snog- session. Hermione put her hands on his neck and played with his blonde locks, while he shoved his tongue in her mouth. They were just kissing like that for a while, but when she felt something rock- hard poking her belly she decided to take action. She moved her hands to his shirt and unbuttoned his buttons, while he took off her school robes. She fondled his quidditch- toned chest and abs and he shivered. He unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. She took off his shirt and the both, simultaneously threw the clothes away.

After another heated snog- session, he pulled away and leaved a trail of kisses on his way to suck her earlobe. She whispered a little moan and he was almost delirious. Then he slowly unclasped her bra and threw it on the pile with their clothes. Draco played a little with her breasts and then he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked with the ideal pressure, driving her crazy, while his hand played with her other nipple. After a while, he switched nipples and did the same.

"Oh Draco" she moaned.

"You like that?" he asked with the lust obvious in his voice.

"I love it" she answered in a hushed tone.

He caught her lips with his for a moment and then pulled back again. Next he kissed her belly and moved his hands to the zipper of her skirt. After he removed her skirt he reached up her head and kissed her lips sweetly. He tried to remove her panties, but she stopped him. Before he was able to complain she pushed him back and climbed on top of him. She removed his pants and blushed when she saw the tent that was forming on his underwear. She looked at him shyly and saw him stare at her lovingly. Some seconds passed before she found the courage to remove his underwear. She was astonished with what she saw. He was very big.

"W- will it f- fit?" she asked with her cheeks as red as a tomato. She thought her blood was liquid fire.

"Don't worry. Of course it will and you'll love it." He chuckled.

This assurance was enough for her. She grasped him with her small hands and started stroking him up and down until he was moaning in ecstasy. She downed her head and licked his cock from head to base a few times. Even though she was inexperienced, she was a fast learner. Maybe it was the fact that he loved her and everything she would do, would be perfect to him. Maybe it was the fact that he thought that her inexperience was hot and it turned him on even more. Either way this was the best blowjob he ever had. He almost came then and there. So he stopped her.

"Hermione, love. Please stop" he moaned.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with the most innocent face he had ever seen.

"Are you kidding? It was amazing!"

"Then why…" She couldn't finish her sentence. He had already turned them, pinned her down and began kissing her furiously.

Before she even knew what was going on, he had removed and thrown aside her panties and began leaving a hot trail of kisses down her torso. He opened her legs and found her very wet for him. Suddenly his fingers were on her slick folds. His thumb was stroking her clit. She had never felt like that before. Unexpectedly, he dipped his fingers in her pussy and she moaned loudly. His mouth had replaced his fingers and was working miracles on her clit. Then her walls started clenching.

"Oh DRACO!" she screamed and came.

'Woah…she tastes wonderfully' he thought and kissed her lips, while he positioned himself in front of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked sweetly.

She couldn't respond. She was ecstatic. So she just nodded.

Then he began entering her until he found her barrier. He pushed through it and stopped moving. He just kissed her tears away.

"Relax my Angel, it'll go away" he whispered against her lips.

After a few moments of silence she said;

"Draco?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Move" she ordered and he started thrusting into her in the beginning slowly, then as she moaned his name faster and faster. They were both in heaven.

Although it was very difficult, because of how tight she was, Draco lasted longer than he thought he would. Until her walls started clenching around him. That was unbearable. They both came together screaming each other's name.

"OH GODS DRACO!" she screamed.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed.

They stayed connected for a long time until Draco came out and fell, exhausted, next to her. They were breathing heavily, but they were both the happiest they had ever been. He rolled on his side and hugged her tightly. Then she said;

"Thank you Draco. It was amazing."

"Yeah it was" he answered not exactly sure at what, because of her after- sex mesmerizing beauty.

"I love you" she told him and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too" he answered.

And that's how they fell asleep. Him declaring his love for her and her being lulled to sleep by his voice.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, feeling eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco watching her lovingly. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Good morning Angel" he smiled at her.

She smiled too: " So… last night wasn't a dream?"

"No, my Angel. But if it was, it would have been the best dream I ever had."

"I'm so happy" she declared out of nowhere after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Why?"

"Because of you!"

"And what am I?"

"What do you want to be?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish to be your boyfriend" He smirked at that.

"Then you can be my boyfriend" she grinned happily. They stared at each other, both blushing a little bit.

"I need to get up and take a shower. What time is it?"

"Almost 12. Can I accompany you?"

"WHAT? Oh no we missed breakfast!" she said, ignoring his question.

"It'll be lunch soon"

"Harry and Ron will be so worried"

"No they won't. Blaise said he would cover for us if last night ended well"

"And how does he know that it ended well?"

"We both missed breakfast!"

"Oh"

"So how about that shower now?"

"Oh yes." She got up "forgetting" to cover herself and swaying very seductively her hips, while moving towards the bathroom. She got in and closed the door.

Draco was dumbfounded. She just teased him! He was hard again and it was her fault. And she just left him there. With a throbbing erection. How he loved that woman! Even if she left him with the most painful erection he ever had. He was going to relieve himself when the bathroom door opened.

"You know Draco, since you are my boyfriend, you may come in!"

In less than a second he was right in front of her picking her up and putting her in the pool- sized bathtub, which was already filled with water and strawberry smelling foam, while she squealed in delight.

"I love you so much, but you'll pay for leaving me alone and hard" he said while smirking.

"I can't wait!" she smirked back.

"You won't have to" he assured her as he jumped in with her.

And just like that lunch became a dream. They'd be lucky if they made it for dinner on time.

A/N: Well this story is finished. If I get a lot of reviews I' ll make a prequel and sequel. Please rate and review!

xoxoxo

Draco's wife


End file.
